Bidoof
}} Bidoof is a Pokemon, and Number 399 in the National Pokedex. (I know that by heart, for whatever reason.) Bidoof is probably one of the most memed Pokemon, and the rodent of the 4th generation. He's known as the "Plump Mouse" Pokemon, despite being based on a beaver. Despite this, as for a character in Smash, it could work, but we all know our boy wont make it in. Information Appearance Bidoof is a short, beaverlike Pokemon that sticks to a Brown and Cream coloration. It has a dark brown-black color around its mouth, buck teeth as beavers do, and a cream patch on its eyes and belly. It's shiny changesthe brown-black to a more pink-ish color, and the brown becomes more yellow, almost appearing golden. Power At first glance, Bidoof looks very weak and terrible. But when used right, it can beat legendaries. (Known from experience.) Curse is the most powerful move, as on Ghost-Types it lowers your HP and lives up to its name, on other types it makes you have more attack and defense. Theoretical Moveset I have come up with a moveset for Bidoof, much like any other Pokemon, it's made purely of Pokemon moves. (cough cough besides Pikachu cough cough Thunder Jolt isn't a move cough cough) Neutral Attack A biting move, generally strong, much like Hyper Fang. Forward Tilt A short ranged Ice Beam, possibly freezing the opponent for a bit. It has a higher chance to freeze if tilted downward. Up Tilt Moves what little tail it has upward, dealing a decent amount of damage. This is similar to Iron Tail, which for some reason, Bidoof can learn. Down Tilt A crouching attack, but just like the Up Tilt, It swings it's tail, meaning this is Iron Tail too. Dash Attack Deals a lot of damage, but if it hits an opponent, you get a higher KO percent, like Charizard's Flare Blitz. This is based on Take Down. Forward Smash Tackles forward. This doesn't do much damage usually. Up Smash Shoots a mini-Blizzard upward. This can deal a lot of damage, and has a low chance of freezing. Down Smash Uses Gr Knot. Depending on who it hit's weight, it will do more damage, just like in Pokemon. Neutral Aerial Uses a Rain Dance, which deals damage for once. Despite not doing much damage, it hits all opponents around him. Forward Aerial Tackles to the side. Despite not doing much, like the Forward Smash, it can be used to save you if you were going to go sideways. Back Aerial Bidoof Blizzards downward and upward, dealing quite a lot of damage and stops you midair for a moment. Up Aerial Shoots a Thunderbolt upwards, dealing a decent amount of damage. Down Aerial Like the Up Aerial, it shoots electricity, but this time, much stronger and propels you upward if it hits the ground. Grab Bidoof jumps out and bites on. Long ranged, but fairly physical. Pummel Bidoof quickly bites the opponent, dealing a bit of damage each time. Forward Throw Bidoof tackles while the opponent is on it, and Bidoof falls over, launching the opponent a bit. Back Throw Bidoof tries to throw them backward, and succeeds, kinda. Like the last one, he falls over. Up Throw Bidoof rolls upward while the opponent is on it. Down Throw Bidoof flops onto the opponent, and then bites them. (He's doing his best, okay?) Edge Attack Bidoof freezes nearby opponents while climbing up. Neutral Special (Superpower) Bidoof uses Superpower, dealing serious damage, but weakening itself a bit. (More) Side Special (Rollout) Bidoof uses Rollout, dealing some serious damage. (Similar to Sonic's) Up Special (Aqua Tail) Bidoof jumps up with an Aqua Tail, and slams down. Down Special (Curse) Bidoof uses Curse, making all of its attacks stronger, but all of its speed is lower. (Including Rollout) Final Smash Bidoof fully charges his Curse, but retains his speed. It then becomes a huge rollout, and perfectly destroys everyone in the direction it faces. Smash Information Skins For skins, it could have normal, its shiny form, purple (reference to Rattata), red (standard color), black (THE TRUE INNER DARKNE—I mean same reason as red), white (you get the idea), blue, and orange. Speed It would have low overall speed, as that's its lowest stat. Curse makes it even slower. Despite this, it moves quickly in air. Trivia * I just wrote an article on a Bidoof Smash moveset. What is my life? Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Generation IV Category:Bad Characters Category:Normal Types Category:Pretty Cool Guy Category:Way Past Cool Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Not Too Big